Tea Party
by Skyler Mist
Summary: Vampiros comiendo galletas de colores en forma de mariposas? Beber sangre en pequeñas tacitas de porcelana? Y que tiene que ver una niña hiperactiva de 5 años en todo esto?... Random one-shots sobre la pequeña hija de Carlisle y Esme. (Rated T por los nuevos cap.)
1. Fiesta de te

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen *si tan solo crepúsculo me perteneciera* excepto por Bridgette.

Carlisle y Esme son mis personajes favoritos, y por qué no darles lo que les hacía falta para estar completos.

**Tea Party**

**EPOV**

"Interesante" Oí decir a Alice, después de verla unos minutos perdida en su propio mundo. Debió ser una visión muy _interesante_ para dejarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su don era algo a lo que ya estábamos acostumbrados.

Me pregunto que habría visto, ¿la nueva línea de ropa que esta por salir? ¿Un modelo de un auto nuevo?

Edward por otra parte, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Por supuesto, en el diccionario de Alice la palabra _interesante_ no significa lo mismo que para nosotros. Edward simplemente sonrió, confirmando mis pensamientos.

Jasper parecía más contento de lo normal. "Por qué tanta emoción, Alice?"

Antes de que Alice le diera una respuesta, Edward se puso de pie, y en menos de un segundo lo escuchamos girar la perilla de la puerta de entrada. "Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward, te quedaras aquí como el buen hermano mayor que eres, lo he visto" Le grito Alice. Por un momento creí que Edward se iría, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo y regreso a un paso lento, como si fuera un humano. Emmet soltó una carcajada, Rosalie por su parte no se mostro interesada y siguió viendo un programa en la televisión. Jasper tampoco se contuvo la risa, supuse que el estado de animo de Emmet tuvo algo que ver ahí y Alice, bueno Alice es Alice.

¿Qué se traían entre manos? No les preste más atención al escuchar los pequeños pacitos que provenían de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, mi bebé, nuestro pequeño milagro, Bridgette.

Bridgette entro a nuestras vidas inesperadamente, todos entraron en pánico cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en efecto estaba embarazada.

"_Yo no lo vi venir, y tampoco puedo ver su futuro" Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio._

_Rosalie, en seguida salió a mi defensa "Y ni siquiera piensen en deshacerse del bebé, no será una opción, ¿Esme?" Deshacernos de él o ella. ¡No!, no lo permitiría y estaba segura que Carlisle estaba de mi lado, lo podía ver en su mirada. Todos nos equivocamos una vez con Bella y Renesmee._

_Edward me miro y dijo "Esme, no es lo mismo" Pero como no podría ser lo mismo, nadie iba a separarme de mi bebé, era mio y de Carlisle, una parte de ambos "Bella aun era humana, Esme. " me aferre mas a mi vientre, esta vez Carlisle estaba a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos._

"_Edward, entiendo la preocupación de todos ustedes. Pero nadie hará nada en contra de su voluntad, yo no lo permitiré" Carlisle también deseaba a nuestro bebé, de eso no tenía ninguna duda._

_De pronto me sentí más tranquila, Jasper. Estaba intentando tranquilizar a todos._

"_No puedo asegurarles si eso" Alice dudo por un momento "Lo que quiero decir es, no creo que sea una amenaza para nadie, no puedo ver el futuro del mmm… Bebé, pero aun veo el de Esme, y todo va a salir bien" Eso y el latido de un corazón no muy diferente al de Renesmee basto para que todos aceptaran al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen._

Bridgette nació 7 meses después. No crecía tan rápido como Renesmee y fue un gran alivio saber que podríamos disfrutar más de su infancia, su cabello era muy parecido al mio y ondulado, pero sus ojos nos sorprendieron ya que eran azules y concluimos que los heredo de Carlisle ya que definitivamente no eran míos, mis ojos nunca fueron azules en mi vida humana, era muy inteligente, aprendía con rapidez, teníamos algunas teorías sobre su don, al principio Edward no podía leer su mente y pensamos que era parecido al de Bella, después descubrimos que podía _colectar_ dones o habilidades.

Un pequeño suspiro me saco de mis pensamientos, Bridgette. Tenía su mirada hacía la entrada, se había vuelto una costumbre para ella recibir a Carlisle cuando llegaba del hospital. Mire la hora y me di cuenta de que ya estaba retrasado, lo mas probable es que lo necesitaran por alguna cirugía de emergencia.

Suspiro una vez más "Papi no va a llegar" Su miraba se apagó por un instante y luego me miro con una gran sonrisa, yo le ofrecí mis brazos y no dudo en aceptar. "¡Mami!" si, amaba esa palabra cuando venían de sus labios "He tenido una gran idea" Estaba vez escuche la risa de Alice.

"Mientras llega papá, ¡vamos a tomar una taza de té!" Enseguida estaba de pie dando saltos de un lado a otro "Sera increíble, Emmet, Jasper, y Edward van a ser mis invitados" Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Wow, alto ahí, yo no pienso a sentarme a tomar té, eso es de niñas" Emmet empezó a reír y entonces Bridgette se acercó a él mirándolo aterradoramente. "No me veas así que no va a funcionar"

"Rosie, please" Giro para ver a Rosalie.

A Emmet no le quedo otra opción.

"No Jasper, no va a funcionar, lo he visto así que ninguno se atreva a decir que no, todos nos vamos a divertir en mi fiesta de té, también tu Edward" Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras de mi hija.

"No nos hará tomar té, Emmet" Dijo Edward entre risas.

Si no iban a tomar té, que es lo que… Oh.

Escuche a Alice y Rosalie en la cocina, yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, Bridgette se encargo que sus hermanos la ayudaran a poner todo para su _fiesta de té_, fui a la cocina para ver que era lo que hacían Alice y Rosalie.

"Alice, no creo que los muchachos aprecien que les des galletas, no se las comerán" Alice tenía en sus manos un plato con muchas galletas de mariposa, Bridgette amaba esas galletas de colores.

"No te preocupes tanto Esme, si lo harán, confía en mi"

**CPOV**

Llegue a casa un poco tarde, el hospital me mantuvo ocupado de ultimo minuto. Vi a mi amada Esme esperándome junto a la puerta, como amaba ver esa sonrisa. Me recibió con un pequeño beso en los labios y me pregunto como estuvo mi día.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Bridgette, que más se puede esperar de ellos si al final de cuentas todos son unos animales_" Acaso ese era Emmet, hablaba muy extraño, al parecer intentaba hablar como una mujer. Lo hacía pésimo, pero cómico.

"¡Oh Carlisle!, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos" No tuve tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería, tomo mi mano y corrimos a la habitación de Bridgette.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mis cuatro hijos sentados alrededor de la mesa de princesas de Disney, trate de contener la risa pero no pude hacerlo, tenía que admitir que ver a Emmet, Jasper y Edward en vestidos, con maquillaje y pelucas era algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Supongo que no solo Bridgette tuvo que ver en sus atuendos.

Edward se puso de pie "Se acabó, ya llego Carlisle así que…"

Bridgette se paro en la silla "Eres una maleducada Anthonia, no has acabado tus galletas, debería darte vergüenza, así no es como una muchachita debe comportarse" ambos se sentaron de nuevo, creo que Edward le tuvo miedo, si eso fue.

Jasper bebió un poco mas de una mini taza de porcelana "Me la pase muy bien, yo me retiro" mi hija le sonrió y eso fue todo, Jasper logro salir de esa situación tan incomoda para él, que por otra parte Alice y Rosalie estaban disfrutando de todo esto, no paraban de reír, ambas estaban sentadas sobre la cama de Bridgette. Esme me abrazo por mi lado derecho y yo no pode evitar darle otro beso, estaba vez en la mejilla.

Unos minutos después Emmet y Edward se retiraron, al igual que Alice y Rosalie, supuse que nos querían dar unos momentos a solas.

"Dr. Cullen que _sorpresa_" Traducción: papi llegaste tarde otra vez "y veo que a traído a la señora Cullen" Esa gran sonrisa solo significaba una cosa "han llegado justo a tiempo para la fiesta de té" Si, ahora me tocaba a mi ser uno de sus invitados especiales. "Pero tengo que castigarlo por llegar tarde" se quedo pensando por unos segundos, era idéntica a Esme cuando ponía esa cara.

"Y que es lo que tengo que hacer" Después de preguntarle, dio un pequeño salto hacía a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo. "Nada papi, te quiero" Si los vampiros pudieran llorar, Esme y yo seriamos un mar de lagrimas. "Y yo a ti" Esme se acero y nos abrazó a los dos.

"Bueno, en que estábamos, ah si. A tomar el té, no queremos que se enfrié" Aun después de tantos años, si alguien me hubiera dicho que un día iba a estar sentado en medio de la recamara de una niña, hija de dos vampiros, tomando sangre en diminutas tazas de porcelana simulando la hora del té. Definitivamente le hubiera dicho que estaba demente.


	2. Primer Beso?

Como ya lo dije, ninguno de los personajes o crepúsculo me pertenece, solo Bridgette Cullen.

No tenía planeado subir algún otro capitulo pero al final me decidí, tal vez suba más pero no prometo nada.

Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Bridgette, Carlisle y Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer beso<strong>

**BPOV**

Ya paso una semana desde que vimos una película, que yo escogí, mi hermano Emmet se quejo un poco pero tuvo que aguantarse y quedarse a ver la película. Desde que nací, es obligatorio estar en casa los domingos, sin excepciones. Mamá quiere que estemos más unidos, a veces no puedo evitarlo y leo su mente, aunque sé que no debo hacerlo porque me dijeron que es algo así como irrespetuoso, aunque no entiendo muy bien pero aun así lo hago.

Como decía, tengo una gran duda. Hoy me decidí y les preguntare a todos.

Um huele a… guacala, mamá esta preparando mi desayuno, y será una comida con muchos vegetales. Papá dice que debo comerlos, como soy una semi vampiro, también tengo que comer comida humana, pero tengo que confesar que no me gustan mucho los vegetales.

Alguien se acerca, es papá. Tal vez si me escondo no tendré que comer ese desayuno.

Pegue un saltó cuando escuché a papá casi en la puerta de mi recamara, y me escondí entre todos mis muñecos de felpa.

"Pero donde podrá estar mi bebé" no pude evitar la risita, mi papi aun me ve como si fuera un bebé, aun cuando ya tengo 5 años. Ya soy una niña grande.

Escuche como se acercó un poco a mi, pensé que iba a descubrir en donde estaba pero no lo hiso "Podrá estar…debajo de la cama" a veces me pregunto si mi papá es un vampiro de verdad.

Silencio. ¿Por qué hay silencio? A lo mejor se fue a buscarme a otra parte.

A penas y asome la cabeza, papá me saco de un solo movimiento, sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas.

"Hora de desayunar" Me dijo mientras bajábamos a la cocina.

Vi a mis hermanos salir de la cocina, creo que ya se iban a la escuela, Emmet y Rosalie fueron los últimos en salir.

"Parece que alguien heredo algo más de Esme" Ese fue mi hermano Emmet, creo que se refiere a que me hacen mucho las cosquillas.

"Lo dices porque te dan celos" Le dije después de sacarle la lengua.

Se rio "Yo celos de este ¿monstruito?..." ¿Monstruito yo? Pero quien se cree "…para nada" Puso su brazo en los hombros de Rosalie y se fueron, ya iban algo retrasados.

Mamá me sonrió. Me encanta su sonrisa, ella es tan… perfecta, si es perfecta, al igual que papá.

Pero mi curiosidad me ganó "¿Puedo preguntarles algo?" mamá se sentó a mi lado, mientras que papá puso en frente de mi el desayuno y se sentó justo en frente de mi.

"Puedes preguntar lo que sea cariño" mi mami, siempre tan cariñosa.

Comí un poco de mi _delicioso_ desayuno "Que se siente cuando das un beso" Mamá parecía que iba a reír en cualquier momento, cuando papá se puso rígido cuando hice esa pregunta. ¿Dije algo malo? O ¿Es malo dar un beso?" quería seguir haciendo más preguntas pero papá lo negó con la cabeza. "Y porque quieres saber que se siente, mi pequeña" Papá me respondió, enfatizando demasiado la palabra _pequeña_. "Curiosidad" Le dije simplemente.

"Bueno…" mamá comenzó a explicarme "Cuando das tu primer beso, si es con la persona correcta, sientes como si estuvieras en las nubes" Mis papas se quedaron viendo por un momento olvidándose de que aun sigo aquí.

"Papá era la persona correcta ¿No?" Mamá asintió con la cabeza "¿Como supiste que papi era la persona correcta?" me pregunto si venderán un aparato especial que sirva para saber quien es la persona correcta, y cuanto costara.

Esta vez papá habló "Cuando encuentras a esa persona, tu mundo gira a su alrededor, y vives para hacerla feliz" Um eso no me sirve de mucho, pero si ellos lo dicen, debe ser por algo.

Papá se tuvo que ir a trabajar, y después de terminar mi desayuno, miré las caricaturas para niños casi toda la mañana, después le ayude a mi mami en el jardín, fue muy divertido.

Pero aun sentía curiosidad, ¿Será que mis hermanos también sienten lo mismo cuando dan un beso?

Primero interrogue a Alice y Jasper.

Estaba muy pensativa, sé que estaba tratando de ver el futuro pero no logro nada. Aun no podía ver mi futuro "Como te lo puedo explicar para que puedas entender hermanita" su mi paciencia estaba afectando a Jasper también, así que me reí "¡Ya se! Mira cuando das un beso, sientes como cuando, por ejemplo, tú compras ropa o un juguete nuevo. Te sientes emocionada y muy feliz, ¿cierto?"

"Pues si, daah"

"Ahí lo tienes, ahora si me disculpas tengo que renovar mi guarda ropa" Se dio media vuelta y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la interrumpiera.

Mire a mi hermano "¿Jasper?" él podía sentir mi curiosidad.

Se aclaró la garganta y por fin dijo "Este… Lo mismo que dijo Alice" Que raro, yo pensé que Jasper odiaba ir de compras, tal vez Alice le contagio su _shopaholic*_.

Mi interrogatorio no acabo ahí. Edward, Bella, y mi sobrina Renesmee, fueron los siguientes.

Renesmee enseguida me respondió algo emocionada "Se siente grandioso" Edward abrió los ojos de golpe "Bueno… eso es lo que yo me imagino" Dijo algo nerviosa, aunque eso no tranquilizo del todo a mi hermano.

Bella le dio un golpe a Edward, de esos que solo Rosalie le da a Emmet, aunque no entiendo por qué "Sientes como un cosquilleo en el estomago…" ¿Un cosquilleo? Eso no tiene sentido, entonces un beso te enferma ¿o como?, que bueno que Edward no puede leer mis pensamientos, si no ya sabría que su esposa es rara "Algo así como mariposas" Quien la entiende, ahora resulta que te nacen ¡mariposas! Esto de los besos ya no me esta gustando para nada.

Ahora era el turno de Edward "Todo te da vueltas" En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella y Renesmee se le quedaron viendo, estoy segura que tenían una charla con él en su cabeza "Pero... Es algo _lindo_" y ahí termino nuestra conversación.

Finalmente, hable con Rosalie y Emmet.

"Rosie, Emmet, ¿Qué se siente cuando das un beso?" Emmet de inmediato puso esa sonrisa que pone después de ayudarle a hacer una de nuestras travesuras. Entonces ¡zaz! Rosalie le da un sopetón, mi hermano se sobo la cabeza murmurando algo así como _auch,_ a lo mejor si le dolió ¿Le pegaría así de fuerte?

Rosalie sonrió para si misma "Cuando das un beso, te sientes la mujer mas hermosa de todo el universo. Claro que para eso, el beso tiene que ser con alguien que te haga sentir muy especial" Creí que Rosalie no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse especial, al menos eso es lo que le grito mi hermano Edward, la semana pasada.

Ahora quería escuchar lo que Emmet tenía que decir "Si, lo que acaba de decir Rose" Um acaso Emmet también se sentía como ¿la mujer mas hermosa de todo el universo? Uy que vanidoso. Si él lo dice. Me di cuenta que me estaba riendo cuando mire las caras de Rosie y Emmet, entonces me puse sería.

_3 días después._

**CPOV**

Todos estábamos reunidos en el cuarto familiar, todos observaban a Jasper que intentaba enseñarle a mi pequeña Bridgette como jugar ajedrez, se veía muy concentrada, escuchaba cada palabra que Jasper le decía. A veces me pregunto de donde saca tanta imaginación.

Aunque pensándolo bien, nuestra familia no es de lo más normal que digamos.

Bridgette grito de repente, por un momento creí que algo había pasado, pero no fue así.

"Te preocupas demasiado Carlisle" Edward.

"¡Gane! Te gane Jasper, te gane" Bridgette daba saltos por todas partes, ya se parecía a Alice.

Obviamente Jasper la había dejado ganar, escuche la voz de Esme darle las gracias, Jasper solo sonrió un poco.

"Como yo gané, me toca elegir **otra vez** que película vamos a ver"

Y ahí se termino la paz. Todos comenzaron a quejarse.

Primero escuche a Emmet decir algo sobre las películas de princesas, a Rosalie parecía no importarle mucho, complacería a Bridgette como fuera. Renesmee intentaba negociar con Bridgette, pero no estaba funcionando. Y así el resto de nuestros hijos.

"¿Y cuando decidimos que el ganador iba a escoger la película?" Creo que Edward le preguntaba a Jasper, pero mi hija fue más rápida en responder "¡Porque Yo lo digo!" Uso el tono que Esme usa con todos cuando quiere que se cumpla una orden.

Edward dijo entre dientes "Retráctate" se refería a Rosalie.

¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien? Es mucho pedir.

"Pides demasiado Carlisle"

Esme me miro confundida pero lo dejo pasar. En cambio, sugirió una mejor solución "Olvidémonos de noche de películas, por que no mejor esta noche contamos historias o lo que sea que quieran compartir" Todos aceptaron. La verdad no tengo ni idea de que haría sin mi Esme.

"Yo primero" Esme miro a todos nuestros hijos para que ninguno se le ocurriera oponerse a Bridgette, ya había sido suficiente de discusiones por una noche "Voy a contarles de mi primer beso" Se veía tan emocionada y… un momento, dijo algo de… ¡siento que me falta el aire y los vampiros no necesitan aire para respirar!

¡Su primer beso!

No, no. Mi pequeña no.

**EPOV**

En cuanto Bridgette menciono lo de su primer beso, Carlisle entro como en un estado de pánico. Para los ojos de Carlisle, Bridgette sigue siendo un bebé, y creo que siempre va a ser así pero quien lo culpa, también será mi bebé para toda la eternidad.

Nuestros hijos hacían hasta lo imposible por no reírse, todos notaron la reacción de Carlisle. Al principio se sorprendieron, al igual que nosotros.

Claro, por eso nos pregunto que se sentía besar a alguien. Como es que no nos dimos cuenta.

"¿Y como estuvo?" Emmet fue el primero en decir una palabra.

Mi niña dio un suspiro "Pues déjenme les digo que" Creo que si fuera posible, esta sería la parte en la que Carlisle se desmaya "¡No se siente nada!" Se cruzo de brazos y continúo "Espere a que una nube bajara del cielo y nada…" Culpa mía "Y pensar que tenía que vivir para hacerlo feliz me dio flojera" Carlisle se relajo un poco, creo que comenzaba a sentirse mejor sabiendo que a nuestra hija no le gustaba besar a nadie.

"Alice, no se como puedes sentirte igual de feliz como cuando mi papi dice que puedes usar las tarjetas de crédito para comprar ropa nueva"

Miro a Renesmee "Comienzo a dudar si sabes lo que _genial_, significa." Giro hacía donde se encontraba Bella "Bella, tal vez deberías hablar con mi papi, a lo mejor tienes bichos en el estomago" Ok, no entendí a que se refería, pero si fuera posible, Bella estaría echa un tomate. "Y no fue nada lindo. Lindos los gatitos." Le dijo a Edward.

Estoy segura que Carlisle estaba pensando en si debía comprarle todos los gatos del mundo. La sonrisa de Edward me dice que no estoy del todo equivocada.

"Rosie, él piensa que soy especial, lo sé porque he escuchado que su mamá le dijo que soy especial" wow alto ahí, tendré que tener una charla con esa mujer. Y creo que no soy la única que piensa así. "Emmet, la verdad no entiendo como te puedes sentir la mujer más hermosa del universo, yo no sentí nadita" Emmet tendría que explicar más tarde porque se sentía como la mujer más hermosa del universo.

"Yo pienso que él tampoco sintió nada, porque me devolvió el beso" Creo que Carlisle ahora si entro en shock, dos besos. "Pero ya no me sirve de nada, ya comprobé que no se siente nada. Por favor no te enojes mami, lo tome sin pedirte permiso" Que tomo que sin pedirme permiso, no entiendo.

Por las caras de todos, ellos estaban tan confundidos como yo.

Busco algo en sus bolsillos "Aquí tienes" pero que alivio, gracias películas de Disney. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Un dedal.

Se lo mostré a Carlisle para que se tranquilizara, en cuanto lo vio comprendió todo. Nuestra hija había visto Peter Pan por primera vez la semana pasada.

En cuanto nuestros hijos notaron que todo el tiempo se refirió a un dedal, las risas se escucharon por toda la casa.

"¿De que se ríen?" Bridgette estaba más confundida que todos nosotros juntos.

"De que ya le cambiaste los planes a tu papá" Edward le contesto entre risas, que estaría pensando Carlisle.

"Y yo que comenzaba a imaginarnos viviendo en otra ciudad" Tengo que admitir que por un momento pensé lo mismo que Emmet.

Bridgette parecía sorprendida "¡Vamos a mudaros! ¿Esos son los planes de papá?"

"Por supuesto que no cariño, papá solo planeaba…" Que le diría, no sabía que decirle.

Carlisle continuo "Nada de eso mi pequeña, habíamos planeado otra fiesta de té, solo eso"

"Pero que sea de disfraces esta vez" sus ojos se iluminaron "Así será más divertido"

"Por supuesto, estoy seguro que a tus hermanos les encantara el disfraz que elijas para ellos" Carlisle concluyo con una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que no compartían mis hijos.

"Emmet tu podrás vestirte de un oso, pero un oso amistoso claro. Jazzy tu podrías ser un gato o no mejor que el gato sea Edward, tal vez así distinguirá lo que si es lindo" Todos volvieron a reírse, aunque Edward no le encontró mucha gracia.

Y así comenzó a decir que disfraz usarían todos, nos incluyo a cada uno de nosotros.

"Y se puede saber ¿por qué Carlisle tiene que vestirse de un Rey y nosotros de animales?" Renesmee, quien tendría que vestirse de una abeja, le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

"Porque yo voy a ser su princesa"

De eso no hay duda alguna, Bridgette será su princesa para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Para los que no tienen idea de que es <em>*shopaholic<em> así se les llama a los compradores compulsivos.


	3. De donde vienen los bebés?

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece, al igual que los siguientes personajes.**

**Solo Bridgette es mia, y solo mia, bueno no tan mia ya que es la hija de Carlisle y Esme.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿De donde vienen los bebés?<strong>

**CPOV**

Esme y yo entramos a casa, habíamos estado ausentes por tres días debido a que salimos de cacería. Nuestra hija nos esperaba impacientemente en la entrada, nos vio en seguida y corrió a nuestros brazos. Estoy seguro que Esme la extraño tanto como yo. Bridgette era una parte de nosotros, y aunque sabíamos que se quedaba bajo en cuidado de sus hermanos, no podíamos evitar preocuparnos por ella. Nunca nos separábamos de ella, a excepción cuando salíamos de caza. Nuestro lado paternal nos decía que aun era muy pequeña para acompañarnos, así que preferíamos esperar unos años más para que saliera de a cazar con nosotros.

Bridgette se quedo en los brazos de Esme. No podía evitar la felicidad que sentía al ver que cada día que pasaba, la pequeña se parecía más a su mamá.

"¿Papi?" me miro "Podemos ir a parís los tres juntos" dijo muy emocionada.

Esme se preguntaba lo mismo que yo, por que nuestra hija de 5 años quería ir a parís. No me sorprende tanto, tal vez eso quiere de regalo de cumpleaños.

"¿Y por qué quieres ir a París?" Esme le pregunto con la misma sonrisa que Bridgette tenía en su rostro.

"Porque quiero ver como hacen un bebé"

Mi dulce esposa entro en shock al igual que yo. Casi me desmayo. Pero pude escuchar la risa de 6 vampiros adolescentes.

Uno de estos días mi corazón volverá a latir solo para pararse del susto con las preguntas y ocurrencias de mi hija más pequeña.

Tranquilízate Carlisle, ella aun no sabe como se hacen los bebés ¿o si?

"Quieres ver como se hace un bebé" Por qué estoy tartamudeando.

"Si papi. Tu eres doctor, ya deberías de saber que es algo natural"

¡Ay no! Como que es algo natural. Que es lo que sabe mi bebé.

¡No!

¿Mi bebé sabe como se hacen los bebés?

_3 días antes._

**BPOV**

Esta mañana mi papi y mami salieron a cazar, ya no puedo esperar a ser más grande y acompañar a mi familia cuando salen de cacería.

Odio la noche. Por qué no puedo ser como toda mi familia, ellos no necesitan dormir ¡Jamás lo hacen! Bueno solo Renesmee. Lo único divertido es el baño antes de dormir, me gusta jugar en la bañera y cuando esta llena de espuma es aun más divertido.

Alice entro con una toalla en sus manos, solo significaba una cosa: hora de ir a la cama.

Me ayudo a salir de la bañera.

"Alice, ya soy una niña grande. Yo puedo cambiarme solita"

Puso cara de awe "Mi hermanita ya esta creciendo" me miro un par de segundos "Esta bien, pero yo te secare el cabello, ¿ok?" yo asentí, eso la haría feliz.

Tarde más de lo que imagine, pero al fin ya me puse mi pijama favorita. Minutos después Alice comenzó a secarme el cabello y después lo cepillo repetidamente. Extrañaba a mi mami, ella siempre me cantaba mientras hacía todo eso.

¿Por qué no me dejaban ir con ellos?

Ya tengo 5 años ¡No es justo!

Creo que Alice se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos "Hey Brid, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?" Mi hermana se tranquilizo cuando negué con la cabeza. No voy a llorar, tengo que comportarme como una niña grande.

"Ah ya entiendo, extrañas a Esme y Carlisle"

"¿Por qué aun no puedo acompañarlos? Ya estoy grande, quiero ir con ellos"

"No te preocupes. No te pierdes de nada. Es un poco aburrido ir de caza" Me estaba mintiendo. Emmet siempre regresaba con una gran sonrisa y me contaba cuantos osos había derribado en el camino. "Es hora de dormir. Estaré en problemas si no te duermes ya" Me arropo y después me dio un beso en la frente.

"Alice ¿De donde vienen los bebés?" No se porque, pero de repente sentí curiosidad de saberlo.

Alice se quedo en silencio, ¿Por qué lo piensa tanto? Ni que fuera la gran pregunta del año, mi hermana debería de saber de donde vienen los bebés.

"De París" Me dijo muy sonriente "Buenas noches"

Antes de irse, prendió mi lámpara musical.

Eso no era lo que yo quería saber. Alice me dijo que los bebés vienen de París, _pero no me explico como los hacen._

•••••

Anoche me quede dormida pensando en como se hacen los bebés, y por más que lo sigo pensando no encuentro una explicación.

Hoy es sábado y como nadie va a la escuela, les preguntare a todos.

"¡Jasper, Jasper!" Lo escuche pasar cerca de mi habitación.

Unos segundos después asomo la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Si?"

"¿De donde vienen los bebés?"

Que raro, puso una cara de espanto. Se quedo pensando igual que Alice.

"Umm… Los trae la cigüeña" Al fin dijo. "Si tienes más dudas pregúntale a Bella, tengo que irme." Si que tenía prisa, se fue corriendo como un rayo.

Ah claro, como Bella es la mamá de Renesmee, ella me dirá como hicieron a mi sobrina.

Bajé en pijamas, no tenía ganas de cambiarme. Para mi suerte Bella preparaba el desayuno para mi y Renesmee.

"Buenos días bella durmiente" Escuche a Bella decir mientras Renesmee me ayudaba a subir a una de las grandes sillas.

"¿Bella durmiente? Mas bien monstruito durmiente" Dijo Renesmee entre risas y yo le saque la lengua.

Me pregunto porque se llamara Renesmee, es un nombre tan raro. Pero después le pregunto, ahora quiero saber más sobre los bebés.

"Bella, como tu también eres mamá. ¿De donde vienen los bebés?"

"Babytopia" Lo dijo sin dudarlo.

Escuche la risa de Renesmee, y pude leer en su mente "_la misma historia que me dijeron a mi, ay mierda Bridgette puede leer mi mente. Un minuto ¿estas leyendo mi mente? Abue Esme y Carlisle no estarán muy contentos" _Se me quedo viendo seriamente y yo simplemente sonreí.

Ahora que lo pienso, ya estoy entendiendo como funciona esto de los bebés.

Numero 1. Los bebés vienen de París.

Numero 2. Se hacen en Babytopia. Imagino que debe ser alguna tienda en París.

Y numero 3. Los entrega la cigüeña.

Me pregunto si costara muy caro comprar un bebé, o tal vez son gratis. Y lo más importante, nadie me ha dicho como se hacen.

•••••

Ya es domingo, y mañana a primera hora llegan mis papás. Pero no puedo esperar tanto tiempo para preguntarles sobre los bebés.

"Rosie" Aun no entiendo porque se enoja cuando los demás le dicen Rose o Rosie, solo yo y Emmet podemos llamarla de esa manera, y creo que Renesmee también. Ella debe de saber sobre los bebés. "Tu sabes cuanto cuesta un bebé".

Se me quedo viendo raro.

"¿Un bebé?"

"Si, un bebé de verdad. Como yo."

"Cuesta mucho tiempo…" ¿Tiempo? "Y mucho, mucho dinero" ¡Lo sabía! Tal vez por eso no tenemos muchos bebés por aquí. Papá y mamá llevaban muchos pero muchos años juntos y casados, y tardaron todo ese tiempo en… umm ¿comprarme?

Ahí va Edward, él debe de saber como o quien los hace.

"¡Edward!" Se hizo el que no me escucho "¡EDWARD!" Siempre funciona.

"De una vez te aviso que no pienso ir a tomar una taza de té, si eso es lo que pensabas pedirme" No sería mala idea. Concéntrate Bridgette.

"No, es que quiero saber una cosa. Ayer le pregunte a Bella que si de donde venían los bebés y me dijo que de Babytopia. Pero lo que no me dijo fue quien o como los hacían" Porque se ríe. No le estoy contando ningún chiste.

"Los babytopianos que trabajan ahí" Y por que se va. Otra vez me dejaron con más dudas.

Emmet esta jugando con los videojuegos, el de seguro si me dirá como los hacen.

"Emmet" Él tendría que decirme, o lo obligaría a que me dijera.

"¿Quieres jugar?"

"Ahora no. Quiero que me expliques una cosita" Pauso el juego y me miro "¿Tu sabes como se hacen los bebés? Antes de que me contestes. Alice ya me dijo que vienen de París. De Babytopia para ser exactos, al menos eso fue lo que Bella me explico. Y también ya sé que los babytopianos ayudan a hacerlos, al menos eso le entendí a Edward. Rosie dice que cuestan mucho dinero uff. Ah y casi lo olvido, Jasper dice que la cigüeña es la que los entrega." Emmet tenía una sonrisa gigante y creo que intentaba no reírse "Pero ninguno me explico como los hacen, que es lo que yo quiero saber"

"Es muy fácil, mira ven. Siéntate aquí y yo te contare como se hacen los bebés"

¡Al fin! Yo sabía que Emmet me diría como se hacen, él siempre me dice todo.

"Todo empieza en Babytopia, que es una gran fabrica de bebés en París. Y la verdad si cuestan mucho pero mucho dinero, y aun más tú porque ya vez que eres como medio inmortal, Esme y Carlisle tardaron como unos 300 o 400 años en traerte al mundo…" Es verdad, papá y mamá tardaron mucho tiempo en traerme a casa con mis hermanos. Rosalie tiene razón, un bebé cuesta mucho dinero.

"Como te decía, una vez que llegas a Babytopia te atiende una recepcionista en la oficina central, y cuando le pagas te da una llave mágica" Susurro la palabra mágica, wow.

"¿Y que tiene que ver una llave mágica?"

"A eso voy. La llave mágica abre una habitación, la pareja entra a la habitación y entonces" Se quedo callado.

"¡Y entonces que! ¡Dime, dime, dime!"

"Entonces se encuentran con una computadora gigante, más grande que nuestra casa" Me hizo reír la forma en que levanto sus cejas. "La llave mágica también enciende la computadora. Ahí escoges como quieres que sea tu bebé, o si lo prefieres puedes presionar el botón rojo que elige tu bebé al azar. La pareja se queda en esa habitación por muchos días" Volvió a sonreír.

¿Por qué se quedarían por varios días? ¿Que no se aburren ahí solos?

"Pero como nosotros somos vampiros, nos quedamos más tiempo"

"¿Y por qué se quedan tanto tiempo? Parece que después de todo es muy fácil hacer el bebé" Ni que fuera tan difícil escoger el color del cabello y los ojos.

"Es que no se deciden si quieren un niño o una niña" Ah claro.

"¿Y luego que pasa?"

"Cuanto terminan de hacer el bebé, le dan clic en enviar. Vuelven a la oficina principal y entregan la llave mágica, luego la recepcionista les da un ticket, pero mucho ojo, tienes que guardar muy bien ese ticket porque si lo pierdes no te dan el bebé" Debí haberle preguntado a Emmet desde él principio, él sabe todo. "Los babytopianos, bueno son doctores pero en Babytopia les llaman _babytopianos_, luego mezclan _azúcar, flores y muchos colores_ para hacer una pastillita que luego se la dan a la mamá".

Wow fui echa con una pastillita con sabor a _azúcar, flores y muchos colores_.

"El bebé tarda como unos 9 meses en crecer dentro de la panza de la mamá. En tu caso, estuviste lista en 7 meses. Luego te teletransportaste de vuelta a Babytopia, donde los babytopianos te revisaron para asegurarse de que estabas lista"

"¡Me teletransporte! ¿Por qué ya no puedo teletransportarme?" Eso sería súper.

"Es que solo funciona una vez" ¡Injusticia!

"Ya que están listos los bebés, los babytopianos te envuelven en una mantita rosa o azul, se la entregan a la cigüeña encargada y te trae a casa, los papás le entregan el ticket y ¡listo! Eres parte de la familia."

"Gracias Emmet"

"De nada monstruito"

•••••

**EPOV**

Y justo cuando pensé que nunca llegaría otra vez el día en que le agradecería a Emmet.

Todos estábamos igual de impresionados con la historia que se invento. Aunque todos nuestros hijos tuvieron que ver, aun así no lo puedo creer.

Cuando Bridgette nos dijo que quería vernos hacer un bebé, me asuste y entre en shock al igual que Carlisle. Uno de estos días a Carlisle y a mi nos va a dar algo con las preguntas de nuestra hija, y mira que para ser vampiros eso es mucho que decir.

Me relaje después de escuchar la historia que Emmet le contó a Bridgette. Para entonces ya estábamos en la sala de estar con los demás, por sus caras también no podían creer la historia que Emmet se invento. Aun después de tantos años, seguía sorprendiéndonos.

"¿Entonces si podemos ir a París, papi?" Bridgette le pregunto muy emocionada.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera responderle, Emmet dijo "Uh que pena, verás solo las parejas pueden entrar a Babytopia. Lo siento monstruito"

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras que Bridgette le sacaba la lengua a Emmet.

Me pregunto si alguna vez Emmet considero escribir libros para niños, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea una buena idea.

•••••

Basto solo 1 mes para que Bridgette dejara de hacer preguntas sobre Babytopia, Carlisle aun no quería explicarle de donde venían en realidad y como se hacía un bebé.

Al menos eso fue hasta que nos volvió a sorprender.

"Papi, ¿tú y mami han hecho alguna vez el sexo?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Creo que ya le agarre cariño a Bridgette Cullen, me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo. No tenia planeado agregar la parte de las powerpuff girls pero al final lo deje. **


	4. El sexo es bueno o malo?

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, al igual que los siguientes personajes.**

**Solo Bridgette es mia, y solo mia, bueno no tan mia ya que es la hija de Carlisle y Esme.**

**A/N: Gracias por todos sus reviews y PMs. No se si aun recuerdan esta historia. Pero en fin, después de no dejar de recibir peticiones de que continuara la historia, al fin me decidí a hacerlo. Solo serán unos capítulos más, ya que estoy trabajando en otra historia diferente, pero del mismo universo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿El sexo es bueno o malo?<strong>

Bridgette esperaba impacientemente por una respuesta, que sinceramente ninguno sabía cómo responder. Como conversar sobre el _sexo_ con una niña de 5 años. Un tema que aun no debería saber, al menos no por unos cuantos años más.

"Cariño, que…"

"Por que lo preguntas, princesa?" Carlisle pregunto, interrumpiendo a Esme.

"Porque es importante. Es bueno o malo? Cuando le pregunte a Alice y Rosalie, me explicaron que era muy malo, espacial para las mujeres."

"Especialmente." Le corrigió Esme.

"Si, eso. Hasta hice un dibujo. Quieren verlo?"

Sus padres se quedaron perplejos. Ninguno pudo detener a su pequeña, Bridgette ya había salido de la cocina en busca de su dibujo.

"Carlisle, tranquilo. Parece que viste un fantasma." Dijo, besándole la mejilla.

"Un dibujo, Esme. Un dibujo sobre… apenas tiene 5 años." Recargándose sobre la isla de la cocina, froto su rostro "Creo que me voy a enfermar."

"Los vampiros no se enferman." le sonrió levemente, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro como forma de consuelo.

Pequeños pasos se escuchaban en la segunda planta de la casa.

"Y tampoco se embarazan." Respondió bruscamente.

Esme retiro su mano, lentamente. Carlisle se dio cuenta de su error, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo.

"Lo siento. He tenido un día difícil en el hospital. No fue justo desquitarme contigo." Tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos "Sabes lo mucho que ambas significan para mí."

Sus labios se encorvaron en una dulce sonrisa. "Lo sé."

Devolviendo la sonrisa, le tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y beso sus labios con intensidad. Aun sorprendida, Esme respondió el beso al instante y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Y el beso se volvió más intenso, más demandante. Por un momento, casi olvidaban que no estaban solos. Ninguno supo quien termino el beso al escuchar que Bridgette bajaba las escaleras.

"Que fue eso?" Esme pregunto, su voz curiosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Carlisle simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bridgette regreso, dando pequeños saltos de un lado a otro. Le entrego el dibujo a Esme, y enseguida se sentó en el regazo de Carlisle.

Esme observaba el dibujo con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Carlisle la miraba con desespero.

"Yo hice los dibujos y Rosalie me ayudo con las letras. Alice dice que también lo hacen en el trabajo. Papi, has hecho sexo a las enfermeras del hospital?" La inocencia de Bridgette era adorable.

Carlisle trato de mantenerse en calma, miro a Esme en busca de ayuda pero ella le miraba se brazos cruzados, con una ceja levantada. En ese momento deseaba tener la habilidad de Edward para poder leer lo que pasaba por la mente de su mujer.

"Papi?"

"Si Carlisle, porque no nos cuentas como es tu relación con las enfermeras."

Si fueran personas normales, Carlisle estaría transpirando de nervios y sonrojado. Esme decidió sacarlo de su sufrimiento y le paso el dibujo de su adorable hija.

Enseguida sintió como su mundo volvía a la normalidad, todo estrés desapareció y no pudo evitar la risa de alivio al ver lo que Bridgette había dibujado. Miro a Esme y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado sin dejar de reír, ella mordía su labio inferior para no reír.

"Hice algo mal? Es mi dibujo gracioso?" preguntaba la pequeña, mirando a sus padres una y otra vez.

Carlisle le beso la frente, agradeciéndole a dios en su mente. "No, es perfecto. No has hecho nada mal, de hecho es un dibujo muy bonito."

"Entonces, el sex…"

"_Sexismo_, princesa. Se dice _sexismo_, no sexo." Felizmente le corrigió.

"Si, es lo mismo."

"No, cariño. Hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos palabras."

Dos distintos autos, se escucharon a poca distancia.

"Y cuál es la diferencia, mami?"

"Si, Esme. Cuál es la gran diferencia?" El comentario le traería problemas en el futuro, pero valió la pena ver la sorpresa en la mirada de Esme. Oh dios, si las miradas mataran.

"Hay alguien en casa" Una voz conocida, pregunto.

"Rosie!" Bridgette dio un pequeño salto desde los brazos de su padre, y salió corriendo en busca de su tía favorita.

Esme espero a que la niña desapareciera de su vista. No paso ni un minuto cuando la casa se lleno de pequeñas risas. Dio unos pasos hacia Carlisle, y tomo el lugar donde su hija estuvo unos momentos atrás.

"Así que, Dr. Cullen." Murmuro mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y recorría sus manos por su pecho. "Nunca respondió la pregunta de su hija"

Uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar.

Un sonido diferente se escucho desde la sala de estar, más bien alguien golpeando a otra persona.

"Sean muy _sexistas_ el uno al otro!" Emmett comento, seguido de un "Ouch!"

Esme suspiro sobre el cuello de Carlisle, sintió su aliento contra su piel y se estremeció. Tenía que auto-controlarse. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y tenía tres nuevos mensajes de texto.

"Hospital?" podía notar un poco de decepción en su voz.

"Alice." Le aseguro, mientras leía los mensajes.

_Mensaje 1: No hay respuesta correcta a la pregunta de tu hija que termine bien._

_Mensaje 2: Dr. Cullen, es sexista con su mujer muy seguido? ;)_

_Mensaje 3: Ese fue Emmett. Bridgette se irá esta noche con Rosalie y Emmett. P.S. El comedor es una muy MALA idea, Esme se molestara si tuviéramos que redecorar._

•••••

Paz y tranquilidad. La casa estaba en silencio desde que todos se marcharon. Bridgette estaba más que feliz por pasar la noche con Rosalie y Emmett, quien no dejo de hacer bromas y comentarios sobre ellos hasta que se marcharon.

Ambos amaban a su hija, pero también extrañaban los pocos momentos íntimos en sus vidas. Que últimamente eran menos.

"Señora Cullen, creo que estaba por explicarme la gran diferencia entre sexismo y sexo." Sonrió _tomándole por la cintura_ y le abrazó más contra sí.

"Por qué no mejor le muestro la gran diferencia? Así no quedara ninguna duda." Le susurro al oído mientras desabrochaba lentamente los botones de su camisa.


End file.
